As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In a large computer system, maintaining information security is a difficult task as, in many cases, a security system may have difficulties distinguishing legitimate activities from the unauthorized access of data. Often, after a security incident (such as information theft) has occurred, system administrators may spend a lengthy period of time to determine exactly what damage was done, how access was gained, etc. One of the primary problems is the lack of tools to efficiently identify the impacted areas and the individuals involved in a data breach.